


The Big Day

by Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad! Bruce Banner, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Uncle! Steve Rogers, Uncle! Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane
Summary: It’s the day of her father’s wedding and Reader is less than thrilled about it. She’s worried that with the addition of her her stepmother, she’ll lose the rest of her found family, including her four favorite uncles.
Kudos: 8





	The Big Day

* * *

* * *

_I could just stay up here._ You thought to yourself. _No one would notice me missing. Especially not today._ You looked at yourself in your bedroom mirror. You supposed you looked alright. They’d hired someone to do your hair and some light make-up so that you’d fit in with the rest of the wedding party. Your plum colored Junior Bridesmaid dress was actually pretty comfortable, and it had pockets. Still you wish you didn’t have to wear it.

You crossed the room to look out the window. It overlooked the backyard where the ceremony would be held in less than an hour. You couldn’t believe the wedding coordinator had been able to pull off a plum and chartreuse color scheme. You’d laughed when _she_ hadsuggested such ridiculous colors. But Dad had loved it, so that meant you had to too. Team Banner had to stick together. That’s what he’d always told you.

It didn’t feel much like sticking together when he decided to change the roster without your permission. For as far back as you could remember it had been just you and your dad, Bruce Banner. Team Banner was small, but efficient. The Hulk showed up a few years ago, when you were around five. It really tore your dad up, he worried about hurting you all the time. So, you were always on your best behavior and tried to avoid making him upset whenever possible. Things got easier three years ago when your Dad met the Avengers.

You were twelve then, the only kid running around with the team. Since Dad was a single parent that meant you got dragged to SHIELD HQ a lot for meetings and events. You tried to keep yourself busy by reading books or playing handheld games. You wanted to make things as easy on Dad as possible. Eventually you got to know the team and they’d offer to watch you any time Bruce needed it.

Sometimes it was something small like taking you out for ice cream while Dad worked in the lab or helping you with your homework by explaining long division just _one_ more time. Other times it was letting you stay over for the weekend while he was away on a mission. They weren’t blood relatives, but they were family. You weren’t ready for all of that to just disappear. There was a knock on the door. You moved away from the window and sighed. _Here we go._

“I was beginning to worry my date was standing me up!” Steve Rogers commented when you opened the door.

“Sorry Uncle Steve. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” You apologized.

“I get it.” Steve nodded. “A lot’s going to change after today. It’s okay if you need to take a minute.”

“Dad needs everything to run smoothly.” You told him. “I promised him we wouldn’t be late.”

“Then we’d better get a move on.” Uncle Steve offered you his elbow and you walked downstairs together. He led you into the kitchen where your Dad, Tony Stark, Thor and Clint Barton where waiting.

* * *

They were all practically talking over each other when you and Steve entered the room. Uncle Tony’s tie was still undone, though he’d at least tossed the piece of fabric over his neck. Thor wasn’t wearing a tie, or his jacket and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. Only Uncle Clint seemed to be fully dressed for the occasion. His shoes were shined, his tie tied and his jacket fastened at the waist.

“Does this look crooked to you?” Your dad asked Clint. He tugged nervously at his own tie.

“Young Lady Banner!” Thor was the first to notice you. He greeted you with his booming voice before encircling you in his arms. “You look beautiful [Y/N]!” He appraised when he released his hold on you. “You shall make a fine bride yourself, soon!”

“Thor, she’s fifteen!” Clint commented as he straightened your father’s tie. "Give her at least another year before you try to trade our girl off for some goats.”

“Barton our [Y/N] is worth far more than a few puny goats!” Thor huffed.

“You’re both out of your mind.” Uncle Tony laughed. “[Y/N] and I already agreed that she’s never getting married. She’s dedicating her life to science and the pursuit of knowledge.”

“I don’t remember ever agreeing to this…” You disagreed.

“Well you did.” He assured you. “You were seven at the time, but I haven’t forgotten.”

“Tony the ceremony is supposed to start in fifteen minutes. Do you need help with your tie?” Uncle Steve offered, diverting the attention away from you.

“Well, how do I look?” Dad asked you. You thought about telling him that he looked awful and that everything looked awful, but that wouldn’t stop the day from happening. It would only hurt his feelings.

“Handsome as ever.” You told him. Tony swatted Steve’s hand away and began tying his tie. Steve and Clint both turned their attention to Thor, who seemed adamant that a jacket was not necessary. While everyone else was distracted your dad moved to stand beside you.

“So the big day is finally here.” He said.

“Yup.” You nodded, still watching Clint and Steve struggle with Thor.

“I just wanted to say thank you, for being so good about everything.” He commented. You looked away from the show in front of you and up at your dad. “Things have never been easy for us, but I know it’s been really hard the last few months. I was away on that month-long mission, then all the wedding planning stuff was taking up a lot of time…” He paused to sigh.

“It’s okay, Dad.” You touched his arm, trying to assure him. “You’ve always been there when it was important. This was just an adjustment period. It was temporary.”

“Sometimes I feel like you’re the parent and I’m the kid.” He laughed. “I wanted to get you something anyway. Just something small to say thanks for hanging in there with me.” From his suit jacket pocket, he removed a small purple velvet box. He handed it to you. “Go on, open it.”

You accepted the small box and opened it. Inside was a necklace. The chain was silver, and the pendant was a series of small amethysts set in a silver crescent moon. It was beautiful. With his help you put the necklace on immediately.

“You like it then?” He asked worriedly.

“I love it, Dad!” You promised before hugging him.

“I’m glad.” He hugged you back. “I’m sorry we have to leave you to stay with Uncle Tony for two weeks while Betty and I are on our honeymoon, but the good news is once we’re back, we’ll be able to spend lots of time together and you’ll get a well-deserved break from your uncles.”

You wanted to tell him that you didn’t want a break from your uncles. That over the years you’d grown used to the sort of organized chaos they seemed to always bring with them. Sure, they were rowdy, and a little unpolished, but they loved you and you loved them. You didn’t want the fact that your dad was married to impact your ability to be with the rest of your family.

“You boys ready to get this show on the road?” Everyone looked upwards to see Natasha Romanoff calling down impatiently from a nearby staircase. She sauntered down the stairs and was followed by two more Bridesmaids; Betty’s sister and her childhood best friend.

* * *

“Why the long face, Lil’ Banner?” An hour had passed since your father was officially married. They were now legally Dr. Bruce and Mrs. Betty Banner.

The happy couple sat at a small table for two surrounded by everyone else. All the other tables were large and round, seating no more than eight people per table. You were of course seated at the wedding party table. The seating arrangement of which had been carefully charted by Betty and the Wedding Planner. As Best Man and Maid of Honor, Uncle Tony and Betty’s sister sat together. Betty’s best friend and Uncle Thor were next to them. Followed by Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint. You were sat between Uncle Steve and Uncle Tony. It was the latter, who had leaned over to ask you what was wrong.

“No reason.” You lied. You continued to push potatoes around in your soup.

“C’mon, you think I can’t tell when you’re upset? You may have fooled your old man, but not me. Your Uncle Tony wrote the book on pent up teenage aggression.” He told you. “Are you upset about having to stay with me for two weeks?”

“No, that’s not it!” You assured him. “I _love_ the tower and I love hanging out with you! You’re the only one who lets me have dessert for dinner.” You glared down at your soup, even less hungry than you were before. “Now that dad’s married, I won’t be around the tower as much.”

“Why not?” Tony asked. “Your dad getting married doesn’t mean that things have to change between us.”

“But it’s going to.” You huffed. “He already told me I’ll be spending less time with you guys and more time with _Betty_.”

“Did you tell him how you feel?” Tony asked.

“No. _Team Banner has to stick together._ ” You mumbled. “I don’t want him to think I just don’t like her.” Tony looked like wanted to say more, but the wedding planner had come over and handed him a microphone to let him know it was time for his speech.

“Be right back.” He told you with a pat on the shoulder.

“Big surprise, there’s a party and I’ve got a microphone!” Was the first thing Tony said to the crowd. This of course earned a supportive laugh from everyone. “But for once, this speech is not about me. Today, we not just celebrating the marriage of Bruce and Betty. Today we also celebrate the joining of two families. As many of you know, Betty’s parents and sister are here, even her great grandmother was able to make the trip. Some of you may even recognize Bruce’s daughter, [Y/N].” You looked up at the mention of your name and gave an awkward half-wave to the other guests.

“But what you may not know,” Tony turned to look at Betty. “Is that you’re also gaining another sister and four brothers. Because they Avengers are a family too. We argue like families do, but we have each other’s backs like family too. There’s been plenty of family dinners around the long meeting table at the tower. Uncle Clint taught [Y/N] how to ride a bike, and she taught Uncle Steve how to send GIFs on his cellphone.” Tony paused for laugher, which the crowd easily offered up. “So let’s all raise a glass, and let me be the first to say, ‘Welcome to the family Betty’!”

The meal continued while Betty’s sister gave the next speech. Then your Dad and Betty each said a few words and before you knew it, they were doing their first dance. Waiters were clearing the dishes from tables while the DJ invited everyone else to join the newlyweds on the dance floor.

“I know you might not be feeling up to it, but you’d be doing me a great favor if you joined me in a dance.” Steve told you as he offered your hand out. “Can’t have people thinking that even my own date wont dance with me.” He smirked.

“You care too much about what other people think of you, Uncle Steve.” You told him, before accepting his hand and letting him lead you to the dance floor.

“You know, I heard what you were saying to Uncle Tony earlier.” He told you. “You should spend some time with Betty and give her a chance to get to know you. I’m sure that’s what your father meant by what he said. And making room for her in your life doesn’t mean you’re losing any of us. Who else would I get to watch movies with me on Saturday nights? Which reminds me, we’re still on to watch _Jaws_ tonight when your dad drops you off at the tower right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it Uncle Steve.” You promised.


End file.
